Love Me Now
by TwistedHopelessRomantic
Summary: One Shot Based Off The Dacey Cemetery Scene. Danny knows what he wants, and that's Lacey.


**My feels are still exploding after 1x07. I love Dacey so much and I just want to roll in their happiness forever. Here is my ff version of the Dacey cemetery scene, but you'll hear familiar lines said throughout the whole episode. Enjoy Dacers (:**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own anything Twisted Related**

_Five years ago today, I killed my aunt and right now I was in a cemetery standing over her headstone. Today was worst day of my life, karma some would call it. The girl I love won't admit she loves me back, I'm being framed for poisoning somebody, and I just got kicked off the soccer team. Oh, I can't forget that I'm the lead suspect in a murder I did not commit. Ever since I got back, I've been nothing but judged and thrown to the wolves. It seems like I had it easier when I was locked away._

_I could hear leaves crunching and from the distance, I could see someone coming. She came into plain sight and all of sudden my throat felt like it was in my stomach. Lacey was here but why. Did I really care why? The girl I loved was now standing close enough for me to reach out and touch her, but I wouldn't dare do it, not until I knew why she was here._

Lacey looked at him worriedly. This is the saddest she'd seen him since the day he was taken away and she had to speak to keep from crying. "Danny why are you here? You should be at home with you mom. She's worried about you."

_Oh Great My Mom sent her here._

"Come with me, so I can take you home. I don't want you to be in this creepy cemetery alone." Her eyes searched his for understanding, but she knew he would never give in that easily. He was a risk taker. The Danny she knew wasn't afraid of anything.

"Lacey if my mom sent you here, then you're wasting your time. This day has been hell and home is the last place I want to be. My mom will just ask questions about things she knows I'm not going to answer. I'll get angry; say something harsh and the last thing I want to do is hurt her feelings. So you can go now. Like I said you're wasting your time." He looked at her, wondering when she was going to leave, because that's exactly what she always did. They kissed 2 weeks ago, and she'd been dodging him ever since. He was angry at himself for thinking she would give up what she had to be with him.

"Look Danny your mom didn't send me here. I came to your house to see you and she said you hadn't been home all day. I called Jo and she told me you got kicked off the soccer team today. I remembered what today was and I figured you'd be pretty upset. I came here because it was the only place I thought you'd be."

Danny was happy that it turned out his mom didn't send her here, but he was still unnerved to know it had nothing to do with her coming to her senses about her feelings for him. "So Jo told you I got kicked off the team." Did she tell you your perfect boyfriend Archie framed me for poisoning Cole," Danny said in a now angry voice.

"She didn't tell me that part. Danny I'm sorry that this is happening to you, but I don't think Archie had anything to do with that," Lacey said in her most assuring tone.

"And there it is. Earlier you defended me to him, but I guess I know who you really stand by?"

There was no mistaking the hurt in Danny's voice. The last thing Lacey was trying to do was hurt him, but she didn't know what else to do or say. "What do you want me to say?"

Danny looked at her with the most serious face she's ever seen in her life. "I won't you to be honest with yourself. Be honest with me. Lacey that kiss, it's all I think about all day, every day. Are you going to stand there and tell me you don't feel the same way?"

It pained Lacey to be having this conversation, because she didn't like having to talking about her feelings. Danny was always forcing her to come face to face with reality, something that she'd been scared of since the day he returned. Reality was she loved him, but it was also that they could never be together. "Danny we shouldn't be having this conversation. You're upset and –"

"You dodging my questions have nothing to do with me being upset. The problem is I know what I want and so do you. You're just too afraid to admit it, because then you wouldn't be in control anymore. "

She didn't say anything, because every word coming out of his mouth was true. He could read her like a book. Even after his 5 year absence, he knew her better than anybody else in her life. This realization made her smile.

Danny, seemingly annoyed by her reluctance to say anything, went on, "I know it doesn't matter what I say or do. I'm never going to be happy. I'm never going to live a normal life."

"That's not true Danny you—" She was cut off by Danny, whose anger was now visible.

"Why don't you just leave before I say something I'll regret later on? I can get home on my own."

Lacey started to walk away, but she was frozen in place. She was tired of running, and she knew Danny deserved better. "No Danny I'm not leaving. Threatening to say things you'll regret and giving me a shit attitude won't make me go away and it sure as hell won't make your problems go away. Tomorrow you'll still be in the same predicament, only you'll be absolutely sure that I'm in your corner."

Danny stared straight at her and she must've understood his need for her to go, because she kept talking.

"Since you've been back, I haven't really been as trusting as Jo. I have my own personal reasons for that. I haven't exactly been fair to you and I've been sending mixed messages. I know you want me to be upfront with my feeling but I'm scared Danny. I'm not scared of you; I'm scared of me hurting you. You have to know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose." Lacey came here intending to be strong, but somehow she knew she would end up crying.

Danny was now enclosing her in his arms, because he knew just as those tears were real so were the words coming out of her mouth. She wasn't professing her love for him, but she was opening up to him. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he would never take advantage of her in a vulnerable state. He didn't know what to say, so he held her until her tears dry.

Lacey pulled away as soon she was calm enough to talk again. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that when you're the one who's had a bad day."

"It's ok, I'm glad I could be here for you."

Lacey looked at him and took his hand. "I don't think you had anything to do with poisoning Cole—if it matters."

Danny brought her closer and he placed he hand on her face softly caressing her cheek. "It matters."

He would've kissed her but she had already beaten him to it. Her lips crashed down on him so fast that he'd had little time to react. She was controlling the moment as she pulled them up against a nearby tree. Her back was against it as Danny moved with her and kissed her wildly.

Danny pulled her down to the ground and got on top of her to take more control. He hadn't notice his hair came a loose until he felt Lacey's hand running through his hair. It felt good to have her like this. He'd dreamt of the moment when she would give in to her feelings but nothing was better this.

He was kissing her neck and running his had up her shirt. He finally opened his eyes and he realized where they were, so he had to stop himself.

"Lace we shouldn't, this isn't right." As reluctant as he was to stop, he got up and he took her hand to help her up as well.

"Danny I'm sorry I—"

Danny interrupted her. "Please don't apologize. That was— let's just say I've wanted you like that for a while, but not like this. We're out here in a cemetery and I've had a crappy day. I don't want to take advantage of the situation. Besides, you're still with Archie and I don't want you to be that girl. You're too good for that." Danny was searching for a sign from Lacey that what just happened would happen again soon, but he was convinced she would call this a lapse in judgment

She stared at him and smile. "I should go. Do you need a ride?"

Danny wanted to ask her what this meant. He wanted to know where they'd go from here, but he had a feeling she didn't know herself. "I'm going to stay here for a bit more and then I'll go home. I'll be fine. Goodnight Lacey."

She smiled and walked off. He watched her maneuver through the cemetery until her perfect form disappeared.

Danny had come home and taken a fresh shower. He was emotionally and physically exhausted but he'd wanted a drink of water before bed. Coming down the stairs, he noticed someone walking up to the door. He opened it before giving the person a chance to knock or ring the doorbell, because his mom had just went to sleep. He was surprised to see Lacey standing there. She was smiling looking as if she'd just won the lottery.

Lacey forgot her thoughts as she stared at Danny. She figured he must have just gotten out of the shower because he smelled good and his hair was all wet. She recollected her thoughts and moved closer to him. "I broke up with him. I want this, I want you, but no one can know ok."

Danny smiled. He didn't miss the seriousness in her tone but he also didn't miss the happiness in her voice when she said she wanted him. He didn't care that they would have to be a secret, but he hoped it wouldn't always be this way. He figured he owed her response so she would know he understood what she said loud and clear. "Ok," he said in a soft tone. "No one will know."


End file.
